


Graduation Party

by Yasanem (Menasay)



Category: WoP - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Fictional, Light BDSM, M/M, Yaoi, fake - Freeform, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Yasanem
Summary: Casimir has planned a special Graduation Party for Mattius.





	Graduation Party

It was the night of Mattius Sanchez’ graduation. He had just finished his last Hogwart’s year he’d ever have. No graduation party was actually set up by his foster father, however, when Matt got _home_ he found all the lights off in the place. It was dead silent. Odd, Casimir had promised he’d throw him a party in his Owl he received.

When Matt went to turn on the lights he heard a noise and paused.

“Stop. Walk into the living room, Mattius.”

“Casimir? Why are we staying in the dark?”

“Just walk over here. Do as I say.”

Matt perked his brow in the dark, his eyes unable to adjust until he closes the door behind him. He reaches his arms out so that he can feel around before he runs into a wall or anything. He stops in what he believes is the middle of the room, but is actually right in front of where Casimir is sitting. Casimir pulls the string of the lamp that’s right beside him and it clicks to life, blinding Mattius momentarily.

“Casi…. Ouch, my eyes…”

“Come now, come sit on Daddy’s lap. Now that you’re old enough, that is.”

Mattius blushed darkly, pressing his lips together, feeling the rings of his snakebite piercings and nibbling nothing in general. His eyes slowly slid from Casimir.

“But you’re my adoptive Father, I put behind those feelings-“

“Don’t lie, Mattius. I know the real reason you wanted to be my adoptive son,” Casimir spoke, covering Matt’s mouth as he stood and moved in front of him.

Matt swallowed hard. It was true. But how had Casimir figured him out so well? Casimir removed his hand from his mouth, lifted his chin and smiled down at him. Even with Matt at 18, he was still shorter than him. Matt’s eyes grew wide when Casimir moved his face down to his, placing a rough kiss upon his lips.

The taste was unbelievable! Matt immediately moaned out into the kiss, pressing himself up a bit to deepen it. Cas wrapped his strong arms around him, lifting Matt slowly until he was in a cradle hold. He moved with soft steps, walking into his own office, and turning on the light. There he set Matt down on his desk and drew his arms away, taking a few steps back and parting the kiss. A wicked grin appeared on his face.

“You know, all those years at Hogwarts and I never got to tutor you personally. How about I show you the real _History of **Magic**_?”

“Ye-yes… I’d love more than anything for you to tutor me, Daddy.”

Mattius’ mouth was agape now, and he was breathing out hotly- yet, softly. He had been waiting _so long_ for this moment, never knowing if it would even ever come. He swallowed briefly than breathed out heavily again, watching his adoptive Father move to a side table and grab something. Black leather gloves were fitted onto Casimir’s hands before he came back over to him. There he would tease the younger man, sliding a hand onto his cheek, then neck, and lower.

He placed each finger on each button and unlatched them, opening Matt’s soft green and black rayon shirt. It draped open around his frame and Casimir couldn’t help but scold him for such easy accessible clothes.

“Naughty. So easy to get into. You should really… protect yourself…”

He paused in words and leaned in, putting his lips close to his neck, breathing hot breaths against it before continuing his scolding.

“From people like me…”

Opening his mouth wider, Casimir bites down into the sensitive skin. Matt’s eyes go wide for the second time, his head leaning back and making even more room. He grips his fingers against the edge of the desk and begins to try and close his legs, wanting to hide any show of arousal. He was embarrassed. Embarrassed about how he felt such emotions for the older man, his adoptive Father at that. However, Casimir wouldn’t end his attack.

His hands went even lower, sliding down Mattius’ lightly toned frame. They stopped at the pants and began to undo the zipper and button. Mattius gasped out.

“What? You want me to stop now?”

Matt swallowed hard when he heard Casimir’s tone of voice.

“This is what you wanted, remember?”

“But…”

“You can’t play both sides of this game, my son. You. Wanted. This.”

Casimir pulled himself in further, forcing Mattius’ legs apart. One of his hands gripped the erection through his pants and Matt groaned out in pleasure, and pain. Matt wrapped his arms around him quickly as he leaned in and bit the opposing side of his neck, this time, harder and rougher, sucking the skin and drawing small drops of blood. Matt’s eyes closed tightly and he let out a hiss through his teeth.

“Ah, what a good… snake sound you make,” Casimir whispered softly as he pulled his mouth away and licked his lips.

“C-Casimir… fu-fuck…”

Matt slowly reopened his eyes, looking into Casimir’s until Cas glared at him.

“Be a good boy for Daddy now, take your clothes off and bend over the desk.”

Matt nodded slowly then pushed himself off the desk, turned away from Cas and took his open shirt off, sliding it off each shoulder blade. He stopped after this, he wanted to touch the marks that his father had left. He slid his fingers carefully over the new wounds, the left one was already beginning to bruise and burned when touched. Casimir smirked, watching him but couldn’t keep himself from touching his new little toy. He jerked the gloves off his hands and slid them up from behind on Matt’s bare chest.

“Your hands are cold, Dad, fuck.”

“Mmhmm.. so I’m warming them up on you.”

Shivering a little bit Matt stepped lightly as he took his pants down, leaving only his black boxers with gray band left upon his body.

“Ah-ah, I said all of them. Don’t make me do it for you…”

Matt couldn’t help but grin a little before he let out a soft breath then took both of his hands' thumbs and pulled the boxers down, slowly. This must’ve aggregated Casimir because as soon as the boxers hit the floor he moved both his hands to Matt’s back, pressing him down and knocking his head against the desk. Matt’s right eye glared back, left one closed from the new sensation of pain in his head. Casimir rolled his then pulled open one of the drawers and got out a pair of handcuffs.

“This is your punishment for lacking speed.”

Casimir slammed the drawer shut and grabbed first, Matt’s left wrist, then second, his right. He attached both of the cuffs and locked them up tight, setting the key on the desk away from him. A short chuckle escaped his lips before he let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m going to give you all of me you can handle. I’m going to make you weak, and so spent… to the point when you get back to your dear sweet boyfriend, you won’t be able to stop thinking about _me._ ”

“….I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Father… I…”

“Shut up, and take your punishment like a good boy.”

Mattius could now hear the unzipping of pants and the shuffling of clothes being removed. He felt Casimir approach him again from behind before feeling a hand grip his hard erection. He moaned out, bucking his hips barely into it. He was so needy, so ready, so willing and wanting. Casimir kept from moving his hand on Matt’s member, using his free one’s index and middle finger to slowly shift inside of him.

Matt felt the pain of his insides widened but then the pleasure that came with as Cas’ fingers grazed his prostate. A groan escaped his lips and he shivered in pleasure.

“There,” Casimir questioned softly, leaning down, “Does Matt want me to touch _there_?”

Matt couldn’t even speak, he just nodded quickly. A third finger was pressed inside of him, creating a nice full feeling. Cas began to pull his fingers out and then thrust them back in. Matt squirmed a little, making soft pleasurable noises.

“Funny, I always thought you would’ve been the dominate one. Pretty submissive from where I’m standing.”

This got a slight glare from Matt, but it didn’t stay long as he was too busy enjoying the sensation from the fingers.

“How about the real thing, Mattius? Do you want to feel your father inside of you?”

Matt blushed a deep color and pulled his head and eyes as far away from Cas’ as he could get but this attempt receiving a painful reaction. Cas removed his hand from the younger males member and gripped it around his throat, pulling his naked body back against his own. Fear became apparent. Cas had complete control over him, he was bound.

Cas gently removed his fingers from Matt’s behind and reopened the drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He smirked and removed his hand from his throat, making him fall back over the desk.

“Fuck! Come on!”

“Gladly.”

Now with both hands-free Casimir coated the head of his cock with the lube, stroking it down to the base with one hand. His opposing hand put the lubricant back into the drawer and closed it once more. Slowly he places his hands on Matt’s ass, opening the butt cheeks only slightly and begins to press the tip of his cock in. Matt winces from how thick he is, being able to do little more than look at the desk below him.

“Uhn... tighter… than I expected…”

“Ye-yeah… I don’t… ngh... typically….”

“Ah! Just for _your_ … **Daddy** then?”

Casimir continued to press in, groaning at how tight he was around him. Matt, unable to finish his sentence just whines softly. Once he’s nestled fully as far as he can go in, Casimir moves his hands to Matt’s hips, moving his own back and forth so that his body can get used to his length and width.

“I do have to say. I was surprised, reading your journal. All those years, so filled with lust, son, about me, about Max, about… well, many more students. I bet you thought no-one would see.”

“You went… through my journal?”

“Only a little bit…”

“This positions not good enough.”

Casimir used his hands this time, helping Matt slowly turn so he was facing him, and his legs were over his shoulders.

“Much better, boy. Now, look at me. It’s me fucking you, just like you want.”

Mattius blushed again, he really couldn’t look at him. Instead, he licked at his own snakebites and played with them between his lips.

“Mattius…,” Casimir whispered softly.

Matt looked at him slowly, just barely then turned his head so he’d have his eyes upon his. Casimir placed his hands, grippingly to Matt’s hips and stomach. Matt’s blush stuck to his cheeks and small beads of tears came to the sides of his eyes. Casimir shook his head at him and leaned down to him, using his shoulders to push his legs down. He softly kissed his lips and began to slowly thrust in and out of him. Matt pulled his arms up and over Casimir’s head, allowing himself easier grip. Matt was shaking, the pleasure just overwhelming him.

Casimir’s hands weren’t rough like they had been previously, they were gentle now. His thumbs slid back and forth against Matt’s skin but he continued to thrust in and out of him, his member soon ramming against that sensitive prostate.

“Cas- Cas- I-I…”

“Don’t hold back,” Casimir whispered gently, smiling at him now.

Cas picked up his pace, going full throttle now, his fingers simply gripping. Matt’s body tensed and he let out a loud groan. His cock twitched and his cum spurted against both of their bodies. Feeling the spasm, Cas was unable to hold back as well, cumming deep within him. The two breathed out roughly for several minutes, which seemed like hours. Casimir pulled from Matt slowly and uncuffed him, walking back to his desk’s chair and sitting, still panting out.

                                                                                                                       

  “How’s that for a Graduation Party?”


End file.
